


The underwater kiss

by Lasagna482



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Underwater Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasagna482/pseuds/Lasagna482
Summary: what the title says
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll
Kudos: 10





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> this is chapter one. I'm gonna post chapter two later. this is really short sorry i can't write long stuff

Travis Stoll’s POV

Connor, Clarisse, and I led everyone in dumping Percy and Annabeth the newest lovebirds at CHB. As we were walking over to the canoe lake my mind wandered and I wondered if Katie and I would ever be thrown in the canoe lake. I wanted her so bad. I tried to push those thoughts out of my mind as she would never like me like that. I laughed remembering when Percy first came here so long ago and how he and Annabeth had hated each other and then become best friends. Maybe something like this would happen between Katie and I but probably not. 

  
  


Annabeth’s POV

I could not stop giggling and smiling. Percy freaking Jackson had kissed me. Not Rachael. Me, Annabeth Chase. I know my cheeks are burning but I don't care. Percy and I aren’t holding hands for some reason but our fingers kept brushing against each other’s, and when it did it sent an electric shock through my body. Gods, I love my seaweed brain so much! All I wanna do is kiss him again forever. I reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked over at me and was smiling the widest smile I had ever seen on him. His cheeks are also completely red, and then we were in the water. 

Percy’s POV

I looked over at Annabeth and gods, she is so dam hot! I loved the goofy smile she had and her cheeks were so red! I actually just made out with her. Just like two minutes ago. Then of course we had to be rudely interrupted. All I wanna do is make out with her even more in privacy of course. I want to feel her lips on mine again. Annabeth took my hand, sending sparks up my arm. I looked over at her and just smiled. Gods she is so hot and that smile and her eyes and hair and lips and….. Then there is the water and I make a bubble so we can still breathe. 

Katie Gardner’s POV

Ugh Percy and Annabeth are so lucky! They love each other so much. I see Annabeth giggling and smiling and holding hands with Percy. I try not to be too jealous. It's not like I have a crush on Percy or anything. I love Travis so much, but he’s never gonna notice. But even though he won't, I can’t stop imagining what it would be like if instead of Percy and Annabeth if it was me and Travis being carried to the canoe lake to be dumped in. I look over at him and quickly look away as he saw I was staring. I just wanna kiss him. Why just why can’t he love me? I want Travis but it won’t happen. It just won't.

  
  



	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh look at the works name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one is a bit longer. sorry i would've posted this earlier but my little sister needed the computer so I had to give it to her so yeee. idk if i'll doo another chapter but if i do i kinda need inspiration so if u guys want another chapter can u suggest some stuff. thanks. plz comment what u think it means a lot to me.

Percy’s POV

I created a bubble for Annabeth and me. Almost as soon as we were dumped in the water, Annabeth had put her lips on mine. She was kissing me hard. Gods I love this please never let it end! I tried to kiss her back harder but as always she won. Or maybe I let her. One of my hands was tangled in her hair, the other on her waist. The kiss deepened even more. I felt her tongue against my lips. 

  
  


Annabeth’s POV

I didn’t even wait for Percy to create a bubble so we could breathe. As soon as we were dumped in the lake, my lips were on his. I kissed him as if there would be no tomorrow. I felt one of his hands one my waist and I felt the other one messing with my hair. Gods, I could stay like this forever. Just kissing and being together. I can not believe this is happening. My life is complete. I could die right now and I would not care. My hands were tangled in his hair. I could tell he was trying to kiss harder than I was, so of course I started kissing him harder. I felt him slow down a little, and I took the opportunity to try and slip my tongue into his mouth. Instead of opening his mouth, he pulled away. Gods I messed this up I went too far. 

Clarisse’s POV

What the hell is taking those lovebirds so long? They’re gonna drown. Not that I actually cared. Anyway, it gave me a chance to give Chris a quick kiss. Not that I don’t have many chances but everyone was focused on the water, waiting for them to come up.

Percy’s POV

As Annabeth’s tongue was against my lips, I pulled away. I needed to breathe. I saw the look on her face and cursed. She thought she had gone too far. I quickly said,”Wise girl, I only pulled away because I needed to breathe, not cause you went too far. I love you so much you have no idea how much I love you!” Before she could answer, my lips were on her’s again. This time, I put my tongue to her lips, asking for entrance. She let me. It tasted sweet, like the cupcake she and Tyson had made for me. It also tasted like watermelon which I assumed was her chapstick or something. 

  
  


Annabeth’s POV

Before I could say anything, Percy was kissing me again. Even more passionately than before. He put his tongue on my lips, and I opened my mouth. He tasted like the cake Tyson and I made for him, and pizza that knowing him would’ve been blue. Our tongues fought for dominance and I let him win. Gods, Percy was so hot and I love him so much. I never wanted the kiss to end, but I knew it would have to end soon. I pulled away as I needed to breathe. 

  
  


Percy’s POV

I was about to pull away from the kiss when Annabeth did, as I was quickly running out of oxygen. Annabeth looked so happy and she was smiling so big and her lips were bruised and she was gasping for breath. I started to laugh. We just made out in the canoe lake. When I started to laugh, Annabeth did too and soon we couldn’t stop laughing.

Annabeth’s POV

Again I was gasping for breath this time from laughing. Gods I love Percy. As soon as I could talk, I said, “ We should probably get back up. People are gonna wonder where we are.” Percy made a pouty face that was really cute, but I could tell he agreed with me. 

Percy’s POV 

When Annabeth said we should go back up I made a pouty face as I wanted to stay down there forever. But she was right, so I propelled us towards the surface and the bubble popped when we got to the surface of the water. We swan back to the shore, where everyone was standing, waiting for us. As we got closer, and they saw us, they started cheering. 

Annabeth’s POV

When we got close to the shore, and everyone saw us they started cheering so loud. As we walked onto the beach and I took Percy’s hand, I could tell they saw how bruised our lips are, and I started blushing again. I looked at Percy and he was also blushing. We decided we were gonna go back to our cabins. Percy and I walked over to his cabin. We kissed goodnight and he said,” Wise Girl, I love you so much!! Good night!” I said, “Goodnight Seaweed Brain, I love you!!” I walked into my cabin and flop down on my bunk with a smile on my face and sighed happily. I enjoy the bit of peace I currently have until all my half-siblings come in in three, two, one. “ANNABETH AND PERCY SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE!!!” they scream teasingly. Some of my younger half-siblings seem disgusted, while the older ones wanna know everything and are kinda jealous. 

Percy’s POV

After I walked Annabeth to her cabin and after we kissed goodnight, I walked to my cabin. I probably have the goofiest smile ever on my face and on my way to cabin three a lot of people say congrats and stuff like that. As I am in a daze I barely notice they are there. When I finally get to my cabin, I flop on my bed and just sigh. I can not believe that Annabeth Chase kissed me and that we made out in the canoe lake. I still have a goofy smile on my face as I go to sleep and somehow I get lucky with no nightmares.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i hope you enjoyed reading this. thanks for reading this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
